


No shadow to step out from

by Aspou



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspou/pseuds/Aspou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She can break his heart with a kiss and collide it with her laugh. He wants her as everything she is, liar, thief, murderer- Innocent and bright. And he wants everything that she is willing to give heartbreak, pain, pleasure and comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No shadow to step out from

**Author's Note:**

> Square Enix owns final fantasy 7 and its characters

She laughs at things that don't make sense, she makes inappropriate jokes and has a mouth that most sailors will be proud of. She wears extremely revealing clothes, she flirts and tease. She drinks in bars from an early age. She steals and kills.

She will take advantage of the trust you'll give her and later will blame you for being stupid enough to believe her.

She is a liar. A thief and a murderer.

She is proud and boisterous. She is everything a girl in her age should never be. And all her life is a life no girl should ever have.

She was trained to kill before she learned what a game is. When teenage girls were giggling about boys she was killing other men in order to help save the world.

And she did help to save the world. She is a hero. She is everything that a hero should be and what should never be at once.

She has seen things that will make a man break yet she smiles in the same way she always did and he wonders that maybe she was broken even before all this.

But she keeps laughing, she laughs with all her heart (her broken heart) and is a sound that makes his pieces collide. Because there is hope. She is hope. She is light.

He was in the darkness far too long to at least be able to recognize light. And she is like the biggest star in the dark sky. Because he knows it was never her choice, it is what her life made her do, it was the dark sky that shallowed the sun until it faded into a star. But still it was the brightest star. The brightest light.

He now watches over her as she drinks at seventh heaven and flirts with a man a lot older than her. Tifa once had scolded her that it wasn't proper for a girl to behave this way and she had asked in return if for a man was why wasn't for her. The world doesn't work that simple though and she prefers to use someone than be used. She prefers to kill than be killed, to cheat than being cheated. Because that's the life she learnded. It is the only way she knows.

The man's eyes are staring her chest. She whirls her eyes and looks around the bar, they lock with his and he hold his breath as he sees a darkness settled in them that wasn't there before. He has no time to think what has happened because she is grinning at him and he wonders if it was his imagination. She leaves the man just like that without an explanation or a good night and she comes to sit with him.

"Hey, Vinnie." She gives a cheeky grin that makes his stomach roil because he is _way too old_ for her and shouldn't be thinking about her grinning at him in a different way.

"Yuffie." He greeted and it makes him feel old and dirty just to call her name.

They talk some more, well she does, but he listens, he always listens. She doesn't say something important she is keen to say silly things and then laugh at her own jokes and it's stupid but that is her purpose. A voice inside of him tells him that he should be annoying by her constant chatter, but her voice is calming and her laughing refreshing.

She suddenly stops talking and just stares at him. He knows of what she has done and knows well what that makes her. Liar, thief, murderer, he keeps saying to himslef. However, he knows she is far more innocent for this world. She is pure in a way that has nothing to do with her young age or with sex.

But her silence starts to unnerve him. "Is something wrong?" He finally asks.

"I' m just thinking." She mutters.

"What are you thinking?" Yuffie is a girl that will say what she thinks no matter how stupid it sounds without a second thought. She tilts her head and laughs a little, just a little.

"Does Vincent Valentine wants to know what the great Yuffie Kisaragi is thinking?"

"You don't seem very well tonight." He says and she freezes for a moment. She smiles and leans closer to him.

"You are really observant." she whispers and he can feel her breath in his ear. He isn't stupid, he knows that she tries to tease him, she knows that he could hear her even if she hasn't lean so close.

She bites her lip and she locks her eyes once more with his. "Close your eyes." He doesn't ,because she is very close and he fears what she might do and he dreads of what he might do. "Please." and he notices that her voice is softer than he ever heard her and she seems vulnerable so close to him and he can't help it he closes his eyes.

He hears his own heart breaking a little more because she kisses him, soft and gentle and he knew that she has never kissed anyone like that. A soft peck on his cheek and then on his forehead so gentle and loving that words could never describe it. And his eyes were wide now.

"For an observant man, you sure look suprised." she says with a small smile and he sees her eyes gleaming but there weren't any tears and he can't decide if it was for the best or worst. And he knows that she was broken all along, but now he feels that if he touch her, she will break into a million pieces.

She takes a deep breath and continues. "I was wondering if you like me. As a friend or maybe as a younger sister or even as a lover. Do you like me?" she asked and her eyes were pleading silently and he isn't sure why he hasn't left yet but he heard his voice replying already.

 "Yes."

"How?" she urged him. "A friend, a sister or a lover?"

"All of them" and more. Because she is everything to him. Everything and more. Because she is everything that he is and everything that he isn't. Because she feels everything he does and everything he can't any more.

She makes him forget what he is: a monster, a demon because she is so much more.

She can break his heart with a kiss and collide it with her laugh. He wants her as everything she is, liar, thief, murderer- Innocent and bright. And he wants everything that she is willing to give heartbreak, pain, pleasure and comfort.

"Can I kiss you?" she whispers and he is surprised that she asked. "I mean on the lips." she continued.

"If you want to." He replies and she laughs.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else, a little more private?" And yes, he wanted not because of what you think, no. He just wanted to be him and her, he wanted to see her vulnerable side, he and only he. Because Vincent Valentine was never a saint, he if not anything else is quite selfish. But it was alright because Yuffie is selfish too.

"We can go in your house if you want." she suggests and he agrees.

***

Vincent doesn't stop her when she kisses him, nor when she tries to undress him. Her kisses and her touches are anything but gentle and soft now. She uses teeth and nails like she wants to skin him alive. He isn't sure when exactly they fall in the bed but he sure didn't stop that either.

She is in a rush and it makes him nervous. He wants to show her that what they do mean something for him, but she doesn't give him time to breath.

"Yuffie." He murmurs, but she continues kissing him, stroking him and he finally has to hold her hands and turn her around in bed so she will face him. She struggles below him and he realize that she doesn't like to be under control. But he kisses her gently this time and his hand is touching her face and her hair with as much love as he can find.

She is unsure for some moments but they found a slower and gentler rhythm with each other. It's after a while while he kisses her belly and holds her gently she whispers his name and as he turns to look at her he finds her crying.

 He doesn't know what happened, what he did wrong or how to fix it and he just stands and watch as tears running down her cheek. She once again kisses him and he is lost. There is a thought in the back of his mind that maybe she isn't used to be touched gently that maybe he was the only person that took the precious time for her. And another thought remind him that she is too young and he is too old.

 But he doesn't stop her, he can't stop her and they continue with their rhythm, she doesn't stop crying until later but none of them seem to mind. Because her skin is soft like nothing he ever touched and her smell drives him crazy while her voice brings him a satisfaction that he hasn't ever felt and he wants to cry with her.

He hears her murmuring some incoherences between their love making but he can't comprehend what she is saying. Eventually they fall asleep in a tangled mess.

When he wakes up she is in the door, he doesn't stop her from leaving and while he knows it is what she does, he can't help but feel betrayed. Because they promised yesterday not with words, but with their mouths and their eyes that it was something more.

But he forgot. She is a liar, a thief and a killer. _And so much more._

He will let her leave for now. But Vincent was quite the selfish man.


End file.
